Proposal
by Miss Wuhan
Summary: Apa yang Jongin lakukan untuk membuktikan rasa cintanya kepada Kyungsoo?


Title : Proposal

Author : Miss Wuhan

Cast : Kim Jongin (Kai of EXO)

Do Kyungsoo ( D.O of EXO)

Pair : Kaisoo

Genre : Fluff, Romance

Leght : Oneshoot

Rated : T

Happy reading

Author POV

Pagi – pagi sekali kesibukan telah terdengar di salah satu dorm boyband asuhan SM Entertaiment. Seluruh penghuni dorm tengah sibuk mempersiapkan diri karena mereka nanti malam akan menghadiri sebuah acara penghargaan musik terbesar di Korea. Boyband itu adalah EXO. Mereka merupakan boyband pendatang baru namun popularitas mereka sudah tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Ada yang sedang memasak untuk sarapan para member, ada yang sedang mandi dan bahkan ada yang sedang tidur.

" Kyungie bisa kau bangunkan si kammjong. Dia bisa bangun jika kau yang membangunkannya Kyungsoo." Ujar Suho sang leader dari EXO

" Ne hyung aku akan membangunkannya."

Setelah itu Kyungsoo bergegas menuju ke kamarnya untuk membangunkan Kai karena mereka memang berbagi kamar di dorm ini. saat membuka pintu kamarnya dia tersenyum saat melihat Kai tengah tertidur dengan sangat pulasnya.

" Jongie ironna. 30 menit lagi kita harus tiba di acara penghargaan itu untuk melaksanakan gladi bersih di sana."

" eungg sebentar lagi hyung. 5 menit saja aku masih sangat mengantuk hyung." Ucap Kai dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Lagi – lagi Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum, dia sudah sangat terbiasa menghadapi kebiasaan Kai yang sangat susah untuk di bangunkan. Tetapi Kyungsoo mempunyai satu cara yang sangat ampuh untuk membangunkan Kai.

CHU

Seketika itu juga mata Kai membulat sempurna saat kyungsoo mencium tepat di bibirnya. Tunggu kyungoo mencium kai tepat dibibirnya? Jangan heran karena kyungsoo dan kai adalah sepasang kekasih tapi tidak ada orang yang tahu jika mereka ini adalah sepasang kekasih. Mereka menjalani hubungan backstreet karena sebuah peraturan dari agensi tempat mereka bernaung tidak memperbolehkan untuk berpacaran. Bahkan para anggota EXO pun tidak mengetahui jika mereka sedang menjalin hubungan cinta.

" Bangun dan segera mandi chagi. Aku tidak mau terkena omelan dari para member jika sampai kita terlambat karena menunggumu bangun tidur." Kata Kyungsoo

" Arrasseo hyung aku akan segera mandi. Tapi sebelum itu aku minta _morning kiss _darimu hyung." Ujar Kai dengan nada menggoda

" YAKK andwe aku tadi sudah memberikannya kepadamu."

CHU

" Karena kau tidak memberikannya maka aku yang akan mengambilnya sendiri hyung." Kata Kai. Dia mengelus lembut pipi namjanya itu sebelum pergi ke kamar mandi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang diam terpaku dengan pipi yang merah merona.

Proposal –

Kai POV

Setelah selesai mandi aku dan para member EXO segera bergegas menuju ke tempat penghargaan musik tersebut. Aku harus mempersiapkan perform kali ini secara matang karena nanti akan ada part dimana aku akan melakukan dance solo. Kami lalu memasuki mobil van, terdapat 2 mobil van yang akan membawa kami menuju ke tempat pertunjukan. Sejak tadi arah pandanganku tidak pernah terlepas dari namja yang sangat aku cintai. Aku menahan emosi yang memuncak saat melihat namjaku berdekatan dengan leader kami Suho hyung. Aku tidak suka jika Kyungsoo hyung dekat – dekat dengan namja lain. Apalagi jika namja itu adalah Suho hyung. Karena banyak dari fans EXO yang menganggap Suho dan Kyungsoo hyung adalah appa dan eommanya EXO K. jika mengingat hal itu aku jadi semakin kesal. Tidak taukah mereka jika aku adalah namjachinggu dari Kyungsoo hyung bukannya Suho hyung.

" Kammjong kenapa dari tadi kau selalu memperhatikan Suho hyung dan Kyungsoo hung?" Tanya si magnae Sehun padaku

" Anni siapa juga yang memperhatikan mereka?"

" Cihh jangan bohong Kai. Jika dilihat lagi mereka memang sangat cocok ya kai. Suho yang begitu bijaksana dan Kyungsoo hyung yang begitu lembut. Sungguh mereka pasangan yang sangat serasi. Apa jangan – jangan mereka berpacaran ya? Melihat sikap mereka yang selalu mesra. Waa mulai sekarang aku akan menjadi SuDo hard shipper."

MWO? Apa yang barusan dikatakan oleh Sehun? Suho dan Kyungsoo pasangan yang serasi? What The Hell. Yak tidak taukah kau jika Do Kyungsoo itu hanya milik Kim Jongin. Aku segera pergi dari tempat itu meninggalkan Sehun yang masih asyik memperhatikan SuDo couple. Aku mengacak rambutku frustasi aku kesal dengan ucapan Sehun tadi. Jika begini aku ingin segera memberitahukan dunia bahwa Kyungsoo itu milikku dan tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh dekat dengannya. Sudah selama 2 tahun aku menjalani hubungan dengan Kyungsoo hyung, dan selama itu pula tidak ada yang mengetahui jika kami adalah sepasang kekasih. Kecuali orang tua kami tentu saja. Tiba – tiba saja sebuah ide terlintas di otakku. Aku yakin jika aku melakukan hal ini Kyungsoo hyung akan sangat menyukainya aku sangat tidak sabar melihat reaksi dari Kyungsoo nanti. Aku mengecek jam yang bertengger di tangan kiriku. Aku harus segera bergegas menjalankan rencanaku. Aku berlari meninggalkan tempat pertunjukkan. Tidak ku pedulikan makian dari manager EXO karena rencanaku sekarang tebih penting dari apapun yang ada di dunia ini.

Proposal –

Kyungsoo POV

Aishh kemana sih si hitam kammjong itu? Kenapa dia tiba – tiba menghilang begitu saja. Handponenya juga ditinggal disini. Sedari tadi aku terus mondar – mandir di depan gedung pertunjukkan itu menunggu kedatangan Kai. Lihatlah semua orang panik mencari Kai. Bagaimana tidak panik jika acara penghargaannya akan dimulai 30 menit lagi dan EXO akan menjadi penampil pertama. Kemana perginya Kai? Awas saja jika aku bertemu dengannya dia tidak akan selamat. Aku terlalu sibuk mondar – mandir sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa sekarang aku tengah menjadi pusat perhatian. Aku membungkuk dan mengucapkan kata maaf beberapa kali. Saat aku akan pergi dari tempat itu aku melihat Kai berlari menuju pintu masuk gedung ini. Aku berlari menyusulnya dan langsung menyeretnya menuju ke backstage untuk bersiap – siap karena perform kita akan dimulai 20menit lagi.

" YAK kau dari mana saja Kai? Kau tidak tau jika kami semua hampir gila karena mencarimu. Dan kenapa kau pergi meninggalkan handphonemu. Kau ini hobi sekali sih membuatku khawatir." Teriakku sebal kepadanya

" Hehehe mian hyung aku tadi ada urusan jadi tidak sempat membawa handphoneku. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi hyung. Aku berjanji."

" Memang kau ada urusan apa Kai sampai – sampai kau harus meninggalkan tempat ini."

" _Come on guys_ kita akan perform sebentar lagi. Semua siap pada posisi masing – masing dan segera membentuk formasi Wolf." Kata Kris _gege_

Aku hanya mendengus sebal karena perkataan dari Kris _gege _membuatku tidak bisa mengetahui alasan Kai meninggalkan tempat ini. Setelah itu aku segera bergabung bersama member lain membentuk formasi Wolf.

Setelah selesai menyanyikan lagu wolf dan growl lami segera duduk di tempat VVIP dan menikmati acara penghargaan yang sedang berlangsung. Kami bersebelas duduk bersebelahan dengan SNSD sunbaenim dan ini pasti membuat Baekhyun sangat senang karena Baekhyun memang seorang SONE. Tunggu kenapa kami cuma bersebelas, itu karena Kai akan perform dance solo sebentar lagi. Aku sangat tidak sabar melihat penampilan Kai. Wow lihatlah penampilan Kai kali ini benar – benar sempurna. Tidak heran karena dia adalah salah satu Dancing Machine terbaik EXO. Kenapa dia tidak keluar dari panggung? Bukankah penampilannya sudah selesai.

" Kyungi kenapa Kai tidak turun dari panggung?" Tanya Suho hyung dengan suara berbisik

" Mollayo hyung."

" Hari ini aku akan mengungkapkan sesuatu kepada kalian semua. Terutama fans EXO yan ada di seluruh dunia." Ucap Kai di atas panggung

"_Apa yang sebenarnya ingin diungkapkan Kai?" _batinku

" Sebenarnya selama 2 tahun ini aku telah menjalin hubungan special dengan seseorang."

" _MWO? Apa dia sudah gila mengungkapkan hal ini di depan orang banyak. Jongin, setelah turun dari panggung kau tidak akan selamat." _Batinku. Aku melihat dari ekor mataku bahwa semua orang yang ada disini sangat terkejut dengan pengakuan Kai. Biasanya seorang idol grup akan menyembunyikan hubungan asmaranya di depan publik dan Kai malah sebaliknya dia malah membeberkannya di hadapan publik dan jangan lupa jika sekarang ini tengah berlangsung sebuah acara penghargaan musik terbesar di Korea. Dapat dipastikan jika semua warga Korea akan mengetahui hal ini bahkan seluruh dunia bisa mengetahuinya juga.

" Ommo jadi selama ini kammjong sudah punya kekasih. Kenapa dia tidak pernah bercerita kepadaku? Hyung apa kau tau siapa pacar Kai ?" Tanya Sehun kepadaku. Aku juga melihat semua member menatapku penuh selidik.

" Kenapa kau bertanya kepadaku Sehun? Kau tanya langsung saja kepada Kai."

" Ayolah kami semua tahu jika kau paling dekat dengan Kai. Jadi kau pasti mengetahui sesuatu Kyungsoo." Ucap Luhan Hyung

" Aku tidak tahu hyung. Kai sama sekali tidak pernah cerita tentang pacarnya kepadaku meskipun kami sangat dekat."

" Benarkah? Hei kalian lihatlah ekspresi manager hyung, sepertinya dia tampak menahan amarahnya. Aigoo kita harus bersiap – siap mendapat amukan dari manager hyung saat pulang dari acara ini nanti." Ucap magnae EXO M Tao.

Aku dan para member EXO lainnya sontak menoleh kearah manager hyung. Dan benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Tao, manager hyung tampak sedang menahan emosinya. Aku menelan salivaku dengan susah payah. Bagaimana jika mereka tahu jika selama ini akulah yang menjadi pacar Kai. Tuhan kumohon hentikanlah waktu sekarang juga. Tao sepertinya aku sangat membutuhkan kekuatanmu sekarang juga. Tapi sayangnya Tao tidak memiliki kekuatan seperti dalam MV MAMA. Aku hanya bisa pasrah menunggu apa yang akan selanjutnya dilakukan oleh Kai.

" Dia adalah orang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupku, bahkan melebihi hidupku sendiri. Aku sangat mencintainya dan dia juga sangat mencintaiku namun sayang karena pekerjaanku sebagai anggota dari idol grup mengharuskanku untuk menyembunyikan hubunganku selama 2 tahun ini. 2 tahun kami lewati dengan penuh suka dan duka. Selama ini jika kami keluar berdua untuk berkencan harus ekstra waspada kepada paparazzi yang bisa saja mengikuti kita kemana pun kita pergi. Dan itu cukup menyiksa kami. Kami tidak bisa leluasa mengungkapkan perasaan cinta kami. Maka dari itu aku sekarang mengungkapkan hubungan percintaanku supaya aku tidak lagi harus bersembunyi jika aku ingin bersama dengannya, bersama dengan orang yang paling aku cintai di dunia ini." Kata Kai dari atas panggung.

Kudengar seluruh orang yang ada di gedung ini riuh saat mendengar perkataan dari Kai. Apalagi para fans dari EXO, sebagian besar dari mereka menangis sekarang. Mungkin mereka tidak bisa memerima jika idola mereka tengah menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang. Jantungku semakin berdegup tidak normal, wajahku sudah pucat pasi. Setiap detik aku selalu meruntukki perbuatan Kai di atas panggung. Aku akui aku cukup tersentuh dengan sikapnya yang menurutku sangat romantis. Tapi tetap saja rasa takut dan khawatir lebih mendominasi saat ini. Aku khawatir dengan pengakuan dari Kai maka karier EXO akan hancur. Ayolah bahkan EXO belum berumur 5 tahun tetapi sekarang karier EXO tengah berada di ujung tanduk. Ya Tuhan kenapa ini belum berakhir juga. Ayolah Kai jangan melakukan tindakan bodoh yang dapat menghancurkan karier EXO.

" Selama ini aku hanya bisa meredem rasa cemburuku saat melihat dia dekat dengan namja lain. Ingin rasanya aku membunuh namja yang berani mendekati kekasihku. Karena kekasihku hanya milikku dan tidak akan pernah kubiarkan namja lain mendekatinya. Tapi aku bisa apa. Lagi – lagi karena tuntutan dari pekerjaanku maka aku terpaksa menyembunyikan hubunganku dengan kekasih hatiku. Aku sangat beruntung dapat memilikinya. Karena hanya dia yang mampu meluluhkan hatiku yang sekeras karang di lautan. Aku bersyukur kepada Tuhan karena telah membawa malaikat yang begitu sempurna itu kepadaku. Maaf jika perbuatanku kali ini membuat kalian kecewa apalagi para EXO fans. Aku minta maaf mungkin aku orang yang paling egois karena tidak memikirkan semua yang bekerja keras demi EXO namun aku juga tidak bisa jika harus terus menyembunyikan hubunganku dengan kekasihku. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf kepada kalian semua." Ucap Kai sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Airmataku mendesak ingin keluar dari mata bulatku mendengar penuturan dari kekasihku. Namun sekuat tenaga aku akan menahannya. Mereka akan curiga jika aku sekarang menangis tanpa sebab.

" Apakah kalian penasaran dengan kekasihku? Dia sekarang berada disini. Menatapku dengan tatapan penuh cinta untukku. Bahkan dari tadi aku tidak bisa memalingkan mataku dari paras sempurna kekasihku."

DEG

Apa yang Kai katakan? Jantungku berdetak tak terkendali, wajahku pucat bahkan sekarang keringat dingin telah membanjiri tubuhku. Ya Tuhan kapan ini semua akan berakhir?

" Apa? Sekarang kekasih Kai ada di sini. Aku penasaran siapa sih kekasih Kai." Kata Suho hyung yang diangguki oleh semua member kecuali aku. Tentu saja karena aku sekarang tengah fokus menghilangkan rasa takut dan khawatirku sekarang. Tiba – tiba ruangan ini menjadi gelap dan setelah itu sebuah video diputar.

_Hai aku Kim Jongin imnida kalian lebih mengenalku dengan sebutan Kai si dancing machine EXO. Hari ini merupakan hari terpenting dalam hidupku. Hari ini seluruh masa depanku akan dipertaruhkan. Doakan aku ya supaya aku berhasil melewati semua ini dengan lancar dan tanpa halangan apapun._

_Sekarang aku telah berada di rumah kekasihku dan sekarang aku tengah menunggu kedua orang tua dari kekasihku. Aigoo aku sangat gugup sekarang. Tuhan semoga semua ini berjalan dengan lancar._

" _Oh Kai kenapa kau tiba – tiba datang kemari. Bukankah sekarang kau ada jadwal manggung bersama EXO?"_

" _Ne Appa aku memang ada jadwal bersama EXO namun ada satu hal penting yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan appa dan juga eomma."_

" _Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan dengan kami Kai?"_

" _Aku ingin menikahi anak kalian. Sudah selama 2 tahun ini aku menjalin hubungan dengannya dan aku rasa sekarang saatnya membawa hubungan ini menuju ke jenjang pernikahan."_

" _Apa kau serius dengan ucapanmu Kai? Lalu bagaimana dengan kariermu? Apa kariermu tidak akan hancur jika kau menikah sekarang Kai?"_

" _Tidak eomma. Aku yang akan hancur jika aku tidak bisa menikahinya, dia sangat berharga bagiku appa, eomma. Aku dapat pastikan bahwa karier EXO tidak akan hancur. Aku berjanji."_

" _Appa dan eomma menyerahkan semua keputusan kepada kalian. Karena kalian yang akan menjalankannya bukan. Kami hanya bisa memberikan restu saja keputusan tetap ada di anak kami. Tapi jika kau menikah dengannya tolong jaga anak kami baik – baik. Kami mempercayakan kebahagiaannya kepadamu Kai."_

" _Khamsahamnida appa eomma. Aku berjanji akan selalu membuatnya bahagia."_

Airmata akhirnya tidak dapat kubendung lagi. Aku sungguh tidak menyangka bahwa Kai akan melakukan ini semua kepadaku. Aku sungguh sangat beruntung memiliki namja yang sangat mencintaiku. Ketakutanku dan kekhawatiran yang selama ini terus menghantuiku seketika menguap begitu saja saat melihat senyuman lembut dari belahan jiwaku, Kai. Dia berjalan menuruni panggung dan melangkah menuju ke tempatku. Suara riuh dan teriakan histeris dari orang – orang tidak kami pedulikan karena kami sekarang tengah menyalurkan rasa cinta yang kami miliki satu sama lain lewat pancaran mata kami.

" Ulijimayo chagi. Aku tidak suka melihat airmata keluar dari mata indahmu." Sesaat setelah itu dapat kurasakan lembut bibirnya mendarat di kedua kelopak mataku.

" Ayo ikut denganku."

Aku hanya bisa pasrah saat aku dituntunnya menuju ke depan panggung. Aku mendengar semua orang berteriak histeris saat ini. Bahkan aku sempat mendengar ada fans yang meneriakkan KAISOO is real couple.

" Dialah kekasihku. Dialah orang yang paling aku cintai di dunia ini. Dialah nafasku. Dialah oksigenku. Dia adalah belahan jiwaku, Do Kyungsoo. Saranghae Kyungie hyung jeongmal saranghae."

Airmataku kembali menganak sungai saat dia mengatakan hal itu. Sungguh apa yang dilakukan Kai saat ini membuatku kehabisan kata – kataku. Aku hanya mampu menangis untuk mengungkapkan rasa bahagiaku. Dia memasang senyum terbaiknya saat aku menjawab Nado saranghae dengan suara yang sangat lirih namun dia masih mampu untuk mendengarkan ucapanku.

" Aku berharap kalian semua dapat merestui hubungan kami dan aku sangat berharap kalian tetap mendukung EXO apapun yang terjadi." Ucap Kai.

Mataku terbelalak sempurna saat dia berlutut memohon kepada para fans agar merestui hubungan kami. Dengan reflek aku juga berlutut sama sepertinya. Setidaknya aku juga harus memperjuangkan hubungan kami ini. penonton yang memadati acara ini berteriak sangat riuh ketika kami berlutut meminta restu dari para fans EXO. Aku dan Kai sangat bersyukur karena kami telah mendapat restu dari para fans.

" Hyung kita sudah menjalani hubungan selama 2 tahun dan sekarang kurasa saat yang sangat tepat jika aku mengungkapkan hal ini." ucap Kai dan dengan perlahan dia berlutut di hadapanku.

" Hyung will you marry me? Maukah kau selamanya hidup dan menghabiskan waktu bersamaku? Membesarkan anak dan cucu kita kelak sampai hanya ajal yang mampu memisahkan kita."

Airmataku semakin deras mengalir dari mataku. Lalu dia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak cincin berwarna biru dan setelah kotak itu dibuka terlihatlah sebuah cincin sederhana tetapi sangat indah. Aku bersumpah jika itu adalah cincin terindah yang pernah kulihat.

" Apakah ada alasan untukku menolakmu sebagai pendampingku Kai? Tidak ada satupun alasan untukku menolakmu. Sebaliknya ada ribuan bahkan jutaan alasan untukku menerimamu sebagai pendamping hidupku Kai. Bahkan kedua orangtuaku saja sudah menyerahkanku kepadamu. Apakah ada alasan untuk tetap menolakmu?"

Dia langsung memelukku dan berkata beribu terima kasih di telingaku. Setelah dia puas memelukku kurasakan bibirnya menyentuh bibirku. Dia memberikan lumatan – lumatan yang sangat lembut dan membuatku sangat terbuai akan perlakuannya. Dia melepaskan tautan diantara kami dan memasangkan cincin itu di jari manisku tak lupa dia mengucapkan saranghae dan kubalas dengan ciuman di bibir sexynya. Kurasa itu sudah cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaan darinya. Kai thank you for your love. I will always love you. Saranghae Kim Jongin

THE END

_Gimana readers ff ini kurang romantiskah? Harap maklum ne otakku emang rada lemot kalau disuruh bikin ff romance tapi klo disuruh bikin ff sad wah jangan ditanya nih otak loadingnya cepet bgt. Entah napa feelnya dapet aja klo bikin yg sad ending. Nah loh kok malah curhat. Tapi q akan tetep belajar buat ff romance kok. Jangan lupa RCL ne. biasakan untuk menghargai karya orang lain. Okay bye ne ^^_


End file.
